


It Wasn't The Wind...

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, One Shot, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: A Short Horror Story I made for reddit! Very Twisty!





	It Wasn't The Wind...

It wasn't the wind, that much was for sure.

In all horror movies that's what they always say and that's when it appears. It could be some monster, some murderous creature, maybe even a ghost, but it was definitely never the wind. It always ended horribly for the poor saps who believed that excuse. So being that I was home alone tonight, I didn't intend to take any chances.

I laughed at myself for immediately going to monsters in my head. I'd been binging too many horror movies over the last few days. I made a mental note for myself to quit those for awhile, to hopefully ease my paranoia. I left my room with nothing but the clothes on my back and a wooden baseball bat to confront the possible attacker.

My chest tightened as I heard it again, the banging and sound of someone almost struggling near my back door. My mind raced trying to think of what it was. If my Mom was home early she would have just come in without a struggle, same for my Dad since he had the keys as well. It definitely wasn't them, and I wasn't expecting anyone else at this hour.  
Again, the thought of ghouls and demons pushed itself back into my mind, but I ignored it. That was childish stuff, a dumb thought! I'm practically a grown ass man. I slunk down the stairs, minding the creaky one as the back door came within view.

I froze.

My heart beat so fast as I saw the shadow of something huge outside. It started to slur out words I could barely understand. It slammed itself into the door, attempting to turn the knob and trying harder and harder the more it resisted.

My palms became so sweaty I almost dropped my bat. Everything around me faded into the background as I stared. The whole world around me seemed to shake with each bang and weird growl or odd speech I heard outside. My heart pounded so hard I was sure the monster could hear it, I could barely breathe.

I didn't think anymore after that.

My body took over, almost watching this all go down as an observer. I ran to the door, white knuckles gripping my weapon of choice. I threw the door open and didn't even give the creature a chance to take a step forward.  
I swung with all my might.

Crack.

It fell over, stumbling backward giving me the upper hand. I leapt upon it like a cougar onto a gazelle, not relenting for a moment.

Crack, crack, crack, CRUNCH

It was hard to see what I was doing in the dark. I didn't even notice the cold snow on the ground or the bitter chill of the slight winter breeze. All I cared about was protecting myself and this house from whatever this thing was. I didn't stop until I heard that crunch. I didn't stop until the thing stopped struggling underneath me and until it's cries of pain became nothing but a wet gurgle.

I couldn't help but be proud when the deed was done. I had come prepared and other then a few minor bumps and bruises from the struggle, I was OK.

I let out a long sigh, calm washing over me. As I did the cold became more apparent, and I shivered. Crap, it hadn't occurred to me what I would do after this. Should I bury it? Burn it? Call the police? There was no need to do that last one now since, I wasn't in any danger after all. I hadn't exactly thought this through...

As I tried to get up, I looked down and a new sight greeted me.

Blood slowly pooled around the creature, the red hue staining the crisp white snow that had fallen earlier. My eyes were now starting to adjust to the darkness and more definable features of this thing came to my attention.

The large fluffy coat, the winter hat, the scarf....

With a trembling hand I slowly pulled off the now blood stained scarf and the hat. My breath caught in my throat as it all came back to me. The winter breeze became harsher, chilling me even more so then the sight before me. The wind had moved the clouds in night sky, allowing the moon to illuminate my horrible mistake.

My father had said he would be out drinking that night....

My father had asked me to leave the back door open for him....

My father had said that and yet...I completely forgot.

I had locked the door as the sun was going down that evening.

It hadn't been the wind.

That much was for sure.


End file.
